Una accidentada huida
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: En una de las pocas veces que los Mugiwara deciden escapar del peligro, se separan dejando solos y perdidos a dos de sus tripulantes, ¿Saldrá algo bueno de entre tanta mala suerte?  One-shot  Zoro x Sanji  Lemon


En una de las pocas veces que los Mugiwara deciden ante el peligro, se separan dejando solos y perdidos a dos de sus tripulantes, ¿Saldrá algo bueno de entre tanta mala suerte?

One-shot (Zoro x Sanji) Lemon

Bueno… ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien! Este, es el primer fick de One-Piece que publico, hasta ahora me he dedicado en su totalidad a relatos de Yu-Gi-Oh! (A excepción de un crossover de Gravitation y Junjou Romantica que dejó traumatizado a más de uno.)

Aunque este es el segundo fick de One Piece que empecé a escribir. Ese primer fick está aun sin terminar, puesto que lo quiero hacer más largo y tenía ganas de escribir un lemon, así que de ahí surgió este One-shot, es una simple escusa para escribir cosas pervertidas. (XD)

Bueno…después de haberos contado mi vida… (no hacía falta que lo leyerais jeje)

Espero que os guste y que paséis un buen rato leyéndolo.

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Eichiro Oda, además este relato está escrito sin fines lucrativos.

-CORREEDDDD! ¡CORRED POR LO QUE MÁS QUERAIS EN ESTE MUNDO!-Gritaba la navegante, histérica.

Aunque resultara extraño, los 9 miembros de la tripulación de los Mugiwara se apresuraban hacia el Sunny como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no era para menos, todos sabemos que los ilustres tripulantes de los sombrero de paja no le tenían miedo a nada, pero luchar contra aquellos enemigos no tenía otro nombre: Suicidio.

Algo ya cansados, los piratas huían de los numerosos escuadrones de la marina, a los que se les unían todos los ciudadanos cabreados de aquella isla y algún que otro Shichibukai.

-¡Bummmmm!- Una bala de cañón impacto en el suelo cerca de ellos.

-¡Bummm!-La segunda.

-Nami-Swannnnn! Cuidado!-Una tercera bala se dirigía directamente hacia la avispada muchacha.

Pero los marines no contaban con la caballerosidad del cocinero de los piratas, quien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se elevó en el aire y le atizó una de sus patadas a aquella amenazante bala que ponía en peligro la vida de su admirada pelirroja. ¿El resultado? La bala quedó destrozada en añicos. Pero, el habilidoso rubio, no calculó bien la distancia de caída, distraído mientras le ponía caritas a la pelirroja.

-Tssss….Mierda!-Murmuraba Sanji.

-¿Sanji?

-¡Maldita sea! Iros sin mí.- Gritó el cocinero.

La banda, no entendiendo muy bien la situación solo pudo seguir corriendo.

Las tropas ya se acercaban al cocinero, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, resignado, cuando una fuerte y rápida figura lo cogió en sus brazos y lo alejó del peligro.

-¡Maldito ero-cook! ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?-Dijo Zoro, cuando se ocultaron entre la selva, fuera ya del peligro.

-Yo…no puedo moverme…-Contestó Sanji algo avergonzado.

-¿A sí que no me queda otro remedio que llevarte a rastras hasta el Sunny?-Preguntó con sorna el espadachín.

-¡Idiota! Os dije que os fuerais sin mí- contestó molesto el cocinero.

-Baka.- Se limitó a contestar Zoro.

Anduvieron durante dos horas aproximadamente por la selva, para evitar el contacto con la marina, la isla no era demasiado grande, pero contando con el gran sentido de la orientación del espadachín, encontrar el barco no era tarea fácil.

Pronto, la oscuridad de la noche se empezó a hacer notable, haciendo aun más difícil que Zoro pudiera encontrar nada. Así que decidieron pasar la noche bajo los árboles, y así esperar al amanecer.

Zoro colocó con suavidad a un sonrojado Sanji en el suelo, sin añadir ni un comentario, sacó sus katanas, alarmando un poco al rubio, y cortó un árbol en mil pedacitos, después se acercó al rostro de Sanji, bruscamente, haciendo el color de sus mejillas aumentara. Le arrebató el cigarro que fumaba y…lo arrojó al montoncito de madera, creando así una bonita hoguera, dando un ambiente algo más cálido y acogedor al solar, si es que eso era posible en aquella selva.

Permanecieron un rato en silenció, ambos recostados en el suelo, Zoro intentaba conciliar el sueño, mientras Sanji se sujetaba el tobillo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó el espadachín.

-Pues claro que me duele, ¡marimo baka! Debe de estar roto.- Contestó, malhumorado el rubio. _Un momento,-_Pensó Sanji-¿_Zoro se está preocupando por mí?_

-Esa pelirroja trae demasiados problemas.-Comentó Zoro.

-¡Oye! No te metas con Nami-swaaaan!- Gritó Sanji.-_Y ahora no hace ningún comentario acerca de mi torpeza, o algo por el estilo._

-Como sea…vamos a ver…-Dijo, acercándose al rubio, y tomando su tobillo con delicadeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, marimo?-Preguntó Sanji.

-No soy Chopper, pero esto te aliviará el dolor.-Y comenzó a masajearle el tobillo lastimado.

-Ch…para, duele…-Se quejaba el cocinero.

-Aguanta un poco debilucho, después te sentirás mejor.-Contestó Zoro, siguiendo en el papel de fisioterapeuta.

Sanji no se quejó más, por no herir más su ya avergonzado orgullo. Pero su cara podía describir el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, Zoro hacia fuerza contra el punto de fractura, por lo que en su interior sentía un dolor espantoso. Sanji quiso pensar en otra cosa, para que el espadachín no notara nada, por lo que sin pensarlo muy bien se empezó a concentrar en las otras sensaciones que aquellas manos le entregaban a su piel. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero con lo rudas que parecían sus manos, eran suaves y hábiles. El cocinero se sonrojó al preguntarse a sí mismo si toda la piel del espadachín sería de ese modo.

Después de unos minutos finalizó el sufrimiento del rubio.

-¿A qué te sientes mejor ahora?-Preguntó el espadachín, reconociendo su propio mérito.

-La verdad es que sí… ¡Arigato!- Respondió, sonriéndole, por primera vez al peliverde.

Zoro se sonrojó ante tan repentina e inesperada reacción.

-No hay de que…-Respondió con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

Otra vez silencio incomodo por parte de ambos.

Al poco rato escucharon los aullidos de un animal.

-Creo que será mejor no dormirnos.-Dijo el peliverde molesto.

-Esto es horrible…-Murmuró el cocinero.

-¡Idiota! ¡A sido tu culpa!-Respondió el espadachín.

- ¡Fue tuya por perderte, Marimo retrasadoooo!

-Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías en una celda.

-¡Puede que estuviera mejor así!- respondió el rubio, sin poder reconocerle el hecho de que le había salvado, precisamente, él.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del tiempo.

El peliverde se estaba quedando dormido, cuando un castañeteo de dientes lo distrajo, miró hacia el rubio, que estaba apoyado en una roca. Sanji tiritaba, encogido sobre sí mismo. La imagen le enterneció, maldita sea, hoy se le estaba mostrando tan vulnerable…se acercó a su compañero, y puso un brazo en su hombro, cubriéndole las cervicales.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó, sorprendido, el cocinero.

-Baka, yo también tengo frío, así estaremos mejor.-Respondió, acurrucándose un poco más.

Permanecieron un rato así, disfrutando del calor que desprendía la otra persona.

-Zoro…-Dijo el Sanji, en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…realmente… me alegro de que estés conmigo.-Dijo mirando al suelo.

Pilló por sorpresa al espadachín, pensó en contestarle como siempre lo hacía, pero se detuvo al devolver la mirada y contemplar las mejillas sonrojadas del cocinero.

Sin obtener respuesta, Sanji elevó la mirada para conocer la reacción de su compañero. Zoro estaba… ¿Sorprendido?, nunca había observado esa expresión en aquel hombre. Contempló su rostro, nunca lo había hecho tan de cerca.

Los ojos del cocinero recorrieron su rostro, sus negros ojos, su fina piel, hasta que se fijaron en los labios de Zoro, incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo sobre los suyos, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando.

-¿Por qué te alegras?-Preguntó susurrando el peliverde.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Contestó juntando sus labios a los del espadachín.

Fue un encuentro suave entre ambos, los labios del rubio se movían lentos y tentadores por la boca de Zoro, haciendo aquello que, aunque su mente no le dejara reconocerlo, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

Sanji, deseoso en conocer la respuesta del espadachín ante su atrevimiento, se separó.

-¿Qué me dices, espadachín?-preguntó, con una pícara mirada.

-Que yo también me alegro.-Y acto seguido fue él quien se abalanzó contra los labios del cocinero, en un beso más instintivo que el anterior.

Cuantas veces había fantaseado con probar aquellos dulces labios, jamás había imaginado que se le fueran permitidos, ni mucho menos que fuera el mismo cocinero quien se los hubiera entregado.

Mientras se concentraba en las emociones que le estaba brindando aquel beso, algo húmedo se introdujo en su boca, la lengua del cocinero se introdujo lentamente en su boca. Zoro sintió como Sanji recorría el interior de su boca, haciéndole desear explorar la suya también, así que no dudo en contraatacar.

Sanji sintió la lengua del peliverde en su boca, puso un poco de resistencia, pero se sentía tan bien que le dejó rondar a sus anchas.

Aprovechando ese momento de sumisión del cocinero, Zoro, lentamente, fue recostando con cuidado al rubio en el suelo, posicionándose él encima, mientras seguían besándose mutuamente.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, el espadachín probó el blanco cuello del cocinero, y se dedicó a besar y lamer con pasión la zona. Ascendió con las caricias hasta su oreja, escuchó un gemido, al parecer ese era un punto sensible de su ahora, nuevo amante.

Sanji gimió al sentir la lengua de Zoro en su oreja, jamás había imaginado que acabaría así con él, sabía que las peleas y discusiones que llevaban a cabo cada día eran fruto de aquella tensión sexual existe entre ellos, pero nunca había pensado que aquello se volviera realidad.

Notó como el cuerpo del espadachín se pegaba más al suyo, mientras su boca se ensartaba con su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sintió como, mientras, las manos de Zoro comenzaban a acariciar su rostro y su pecho, una de ellas consiguió colarse por debajo de su traje, pudiendo acariciar de ese modo su vientre. Sanji, quien no quería quedarse atrás, comenzó a acariciar sensualmente la espalda del espadachín.

Las manos suaves del cocinero recorrían su espalda, se sentía en el cielo al saberse correspondido ante él. No pudo contener un escalofrío al sentir como una de las prodigiosas manos del cocinero surcaba su columna de arriba abajo. Como en otra de sus peleas, Zoro siguió más adelante, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del traje del rubio, mientras volvía a besarlo. Aunque no se quedó satisfecho con el resultado, por lo que abandonó por unos instantes la boca del rubio y mordió uno de los extremos de su corbata, tiro de él suavemente, sensualmente, no quería asustar al cocinero.

Sanji contempló cómo Zoro le desanudaba la corbata con la boca, sensualmente, mirándolo a los ojos, jamás había imaginado que aquel hombre tan tosco podría resultar tan sensual. Cuando la prenda ya había sido retirada agarró del otro extremo de la tela y tiró de ella con fuerza, consiguiendo que la boca del espadachín quedara justamente sobre la suya. Lamió el labio superior de su amante, tentándolo. Sacando a relucir su pulida técnica en el arte de la seducción.

Zoro, sorprendido por el atrevimiento del rubio no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por aquella boca e introducir su lengua para comenzar un beso más apasionado y entregado que el resto.

Sus manos reanudaron su misión, y comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, lentamente. Los labios del peliverde se ocupaban de cubrir las zonas de piel que sus manos dejaban descubiertas.

Sanji sentía como el espadachín le desvestía, y como su boca atendía cada espacio liberado ansiosamente. Le volvía loco aquella ambigüedad de Zoro, por un lado se mostraba instintivo y voraz, como solía actuar en sus más duras batallas, pero por el otro mantenía una actitud para él desconocida hasta ahora, más cautelosa y suave, lo trataba como si fuera el más precioso de los tesoros. Encendido, Sanji arrebató la blanca camisa al guerrero, dejando al descubierto aquella enorme cicatriz con la que su eterno rival le había marcado. Sanji la trazó con sus dedos, seguidos de su lengua, sintiéndose culpable al pensar que una herida así pudiera resultar tan atractiva en alguien.

Para el espadachín no paso desapercibida la actitud del rubio, estaba empezando a calentarse, a redimirse sin reparo alguno ante él, lo tenía a su completa merced. Ese pensamiento se hizo notorio en su entrepierna, semidura y reprimida. Cuando acabó de desabrochar la prenda del rubio contempló su cuerpo, esbelto, blanco como el mármol y dispuesto a ser devorado.

Pegó su cuerpo desnudo al suyo, mientras volvía a la húmeda boca de Sanji.

El cocinero notó sobre sí mismo como la hombría del peliverde se endurecía, excitándolo a él mismo, por lo que buscó friccionar la zona más directamente, notó como Zoro endurecía sus facciones ante el placer, sonrió.

Zoro correspondió a aquella sonrisa, con una más pícara, acarició su blanco tórax mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Con su lengua, recorrió toda la clavícula del rubio, dejando alguna que otra marca. Bordeó el contorno de los pectorales de Sanji, mientras que sus manos estimulaban sus pezones. Sin que el rubio se anticipara, Zoro pasó su lengua por encima de uno de los pezones, sorprendiéndolo, relamió la zona con gusto, para después comenzar a mordisquearla. Sanji comenzó a emitir pequeños suspiros. Viendo que iba por buen camino Zoro repitió con el pectoral derecho. Tener a aquel individuo tan altanero normalmente, tan sumiso era una autentica delicia. Deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, hasta la zona abdominal mientras acariciaba su vientre, cuando sintió un suave contacto sobre su entrepierna.

Sanji necesitaba más, aquellas caricias lo estaban excitando como nunca antes había sentido, lo estaban quitando la cordura. Condujo una de sus manos hacia abajo, hasta acariciar por encima de los pantalones el miembro del espadachín, aunque no directamente, ya podía intuir su prominente tamaño. Contempló como el espadachín se sorprendía deteniéndose por unos instantes en su labor.

-Estás jugando con fuego, cocinero- Dijo situándose de nuevo frente a frente con Sanji.

-Alguna vez tendré que quemarme-contestó, juntando de nuevo sus bocas, en un apasionado beso. Mientras, introdujo su mano en el interior de los pantalones de Zoro, volviendo a palpar su hombría. El espadachín sonrió.

-Si continuas con esto, nada podrá detenerme.-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-No es mi intención que te detengas.- Contestó de nuevo el cocinero.

Sanji comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del guerrero, pero unas manos lo detuvieron. Sintió como Zoro le despojó rápidamente de sus ropas restantes. "He liberado a una bestia"-pensó, pero lejos de asustarse se sintió aun más atraído al espadachín.

Zoro observó el cuerpo del rubio completamente desnudo, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Aquel individuo era sencillamente perfecto, un ángel caído del cielo, no sabía cómo había podido aguantar aquellos años sin tocarle.

Sanji gimió al sentir la mano de Zoro sobre su miembro mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus piernas, haciéndole soltar algún escalofrío. Sin previo aviso se introdujo toda su hombría en la boca.

Zoro no lo pensó más, quería hacer sentir al rubio el mayor de los placeres, si con eso conseguía hacerle adicto a él, valdría la pena. Así que se dispuso a ofrecerle sexo oral.

Los gemidos del rubio no se tardaron en escuchar, y sintió como entrelazaba sus manos en sus cabellos, jugando con ellos. Los gritos de placer del rubio eran música para sus oídos, por lo que aumentó la velocidad y con la otra mano acarició los testículos del joven.

Sanji estaba en el séptimo cielo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la mejor mamada de su vida se la estuviera dando el marimo? Pero poco importaba ya eso, a estas alturas solo podía concentrarse en sentir y gritar.

Los gemidos aumentaban, indicando el final, ese fue el motivo de que Zoro se detuviera, aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

Sanji sintió una mano acariciando su entrada,-Gimió.

-¿Me dejarás hacerlo, cocinero?- Preguntó Zoro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios, se moría de ganas por hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, de la forma más ruda y salvaje que existiera, pero debía contenerse, no era plan de hacer algo sin su consentimiento, no quería hacerle daño.

-Pero… ¿Duele? Preguntó Sanji, temeroso.- Se moría de ganas, de obtener y dar placer al espadachín, pero aquel era un terreno nuevo para él, y ese miedo a lo desconocido le hacía dudar.

-¿Soy el primero?-Preguntó, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Pues claro que si, baka!-Dijo sonrojado y apartando la mirada.

-Dolerá menos que el masaje, aunque iré con cuidado, lo prometo.-Respondió besando sus labios de nuevo.

-Hazlo idiota, pero se gentil-respondió, devolviéndole el beso, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el espadachín volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del cocinero con sus labios, hasta abajo, aunque esta vez más rápido, agarró las letales piernas del cocinero y las separó lentamente, dando mejor acceso a el punto deseado. Comenzó a lamer el exterior, excitando al cocinero, mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas. Después introdujo su lengua en aquel orificio del rubio, quien, al no esperárselo, soltó un sonoro gemido al aire.

La lengua de Zoro se movía deliciosamente en el interior del rubio, aunque era la primera vez que recibía un contacto como ese, se sentía muy bien, así que poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y entregarse a ese magnífico placer.

Los gemidos volvían a salir con fluidez de la boca del cocinero, por lo que Zoro introdujo sus dedos en la boca del rubio.

-Shhhh…si sigues así nos oirá toda la marina, lámelos.-Dijo, abandonando su entrada y susurrándole de manera sensual en el oído de Sanji.

El cocinero emitió un gemido de queja mientras humedecía con su lengua los dedos de Zoro, quien, mordisqueaba su oreja.

Cuando los dedos de Zoro ya estaban húmedos los condujo de nuevo a su entrada, recorrió la zona con el que sería el primer dedo, jugueteando con el esfínter del rubio, quien inconscientemente no dejaba de apretar.

-Relájate, no hagas fuerza.-Dijo sensualmente, mientras lamía su cuello.

El primer dedo se coló lentamente en el interior de Sanji, Zoro esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlo, para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, mientras devoraba sus labios apasionadamente, ayudándole a olvidar lo que pasaba ahí abajo.

Muy lentamente, comenzó el vaivén de los dígitos del espadachín, Sanji apretó el rostro.

-¿Cómo se siente?-Preguntó Zoro, en parte preocupado.

-No lo sé…mmm…es extraño.-Respondió agitado.

Zoro agarró el miembro de Sanji con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra introducía un segundo dedo en su interior, jugando con los ritmos.

Sanji intentaba acallar sus gemidos, pero no pasaban desapercibidos por su acompañante, quien, haciendo una gran gala de autocontrol fruto de sus largas horas de meditación, introdujo un tercer dedo en el rubio, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Zoro…mmm…si sigues así yo…

Zoro, se detuvo, viendo cerca el final del rubio. Sanji soltó un pequeño gemido de queja.

El espadachín sostuvo la barbilla del cocinero, guiándolo, para invertir las posiciones. Zoro se encontraba sentado, mientras besaba a Sanji, de rodillas frente a él. Condujo con delicadeza su cabeza hacia su propia entrepierna.

-Lámelo, no tenemos mejor lubricante.-Pidió Zoro.

Sanji aunque un poco receloso, bajó los pantalones de Zoro junto con su ropa interior. Liberando el miembro del espadachín, el cual, ya se encontraba completamente erecto.

-La tienes enorme.-Comentó Sanji, mientras lo acariciaba con una mano.

Zoro contempló extasiado como su bello rubio introducía su propio miembro lentamente en su boca, aquel era un espectáculo para todos los sentidos. Zoro comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos enseguida.

Aquella era la primera vez que Sanji escuchaba gemir abiertamente a Zoro, por lo que supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras continuaba con el movimiento de su cabeza. El espadachín colocó una mano sobre los cabellos, marcándole el ritmo, cosa que excitó de sobremanera al rubio.

Zoro, aunque encantado, volvió a cambiar las posiciones de ambos, esta vez dejó al rubio en cuatro, y se acercó peligrosamente por detrás rozando con su miembro su entrada de arriba abajo, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

-¿Estás preparado, mi hermoso cocinero?

-Zoro…onegai…fóllame de una vez.-Rogó Sanji, ansioso.

Zoro no hubiera podido dar marcha atrás ni aunque quisiera, aquella imagen era demasiado tentadora como para resistirse a complacer los deseos del rubio.

Zoro presionó lentamente su miembro, deslizándolo por aquella estrecha cavidad. Se detuvo, para ir acostumbrando al rubio. El rubio frunció el ceño y emitió un ronco gemido que Zoro no supo clasificar entre dolor o placer.

-Sanji, ¿Quieres que pare?-Preguntó asustado, aunque rezando para que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Si paras, te mataré, marimo.-Contestó el rubio.

Zoro volvió a sonreír, aquello era lo que había enamorado al peliverde, no su cuerpo, ni su cocina, lo que más le gustaba de Sanji era aquella manera de picarle, de hacerle frente, de provocarle, sencillamente irresistible.

El espadachín continúo empujando, llenando por completo al rubio.

-Ahhh…eres tan estrecho.-Comentó Zoro.

Cuando Sanji consiguió abrir los ojos y relajar por completo su cuerpo giró su rostro, encontrándose así con la cara de deseo del espadachín, clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿A qué estas esperando marimo?-Preguntó, para picarle, de nuevo.

Por una vez en su vida no le importó que lo llamara marimo o cualquier otra cosa, accedió con gusto, una vez más a las peticiones del rubio. Zoro comenzó a penetrar lentamente a su amado.

Sanji sentía como Zoro se introducía una y otra vez en sus entrañas lentamente, se sentía extraño, distinto, pero…increíble.

Pronto el espadachín encontró la próstata del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Ahhh…Zoro…ahhh…justo ahí…se siente…tan caliente.

Aquel cocinero valía su peso en oro, más de un marinero moriría por permanecer en esos momentos unos segundos en la piel del peliverde, y de eso Zoro estaba seguro. Sus gestos, sus gemidos, su piel, su rostro…simplemente perfecto.

Zoro se dispuso a besar la espalda del rubio, para mordisquearla y fue dirigiéndose a su oreja.

-No sabes cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así.-Susurró en su oído.

Sanji se quedó con las ganas de preguntar más, ¿En serio?, ¿Desde cuándo? Aunque se tuvo que aguantar, ya que la boca de Zoro volvió a fusionarse con la suya y las embestidas aumentaban su intensidad gradualmente.

Al separarse, Zoro cambió de posiciones de nuevo, agarró de las caderas al rubio y se sentó en el suelo, con el rubio de espaldas a él, obteniendo así un acceso directo al cuerpo del rubio sin dejar de penetrarlo.

El espadachín no dejo de penetrar al rubio mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba su cuello y sus manos surcaba su pecho y su vientre. A lo que Sanji no podía dejar de gemir.

Las manos de Zoro no tardaron en adherirse al miembro hinchado del rubio, sintiendo pequeñas gotitas de líquido preseminal en él.

-Ahhh…si haces todo a la vez…ahhh…yo no…-Mascullaba el rubio.

-Te voy hacer gritar mi nombre, Sanji. Susurró

-Eso será si no lo hago yo antes.

Esta vez fue Sanji quien invirtió posiciones. Con cuidado pero con gracia, sin olvidarse de su tobillo roto, se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara al peliverde, y lo besó fugazmente mientras lo recostaba sobre la hierba. Poco después agarró el miembro de Zoro y se lo introdujo en su propia entrada.

Zoro, sorprendido, no pudo hacer otra cosa que deleitarse con la imagen del rubio cabalgando ferozmente contra su miembro, mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba el cuello hacia atrás, por el placer.

-Eres demasiado peligroso…-Susurró Zoro, mientras agarraba las caderas del rubio, para aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas-Pero no me vas a ganar.-Añadió guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a acariciar su entrepierna, al mismo ritmo que las penetraciones que a esta altura eran de alto voltaje.

-Ahh…no te dejaré marimo…

El rubio contrajo su interior, apretando con más fuerza el miembro de su amante.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y profundo.

Zoro se incorporó, viendo cerca el final, Sanji se abrazó a él con fuerza, clavándole sus uñas en la espalda.

-Córrete…ahhh..ahhh…córrete dentro…ahhh…Zoro.-Comunicó Sanji.

Ambos llegaron juntos al tan esperado orgasmo. Gritando ambos el nombre del otro. Sanji se corrió en entre sendos vientres mientras Zoro libero su esencia en el interior del rubio. Se quedaron un rato en la misma posición, Zoro enterrado en el pecho del rubio, mientras que este le rodeaba con los brazos.

Sanji se desplomó, extasiado, sintiendo la caliente esperma de Zoro en su interior e intentando recuperar la respiración, a su lado Zoro intentaba lo mismo, el rubio pasó una mano por su mandíbula, acariciándola suavemente.

-…creo que…te amo…-susurró.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué dijiste?- Se sorprendió Zoro, incorporándose.

-Baka… ¿Crees que me acostaría con el primero que pase?

-Soy el primero.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque ahora eres solo mío.

-¿Es eso tan importante?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Sanji se sonrojo, y apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Zoro.

-Baka, acabas de confesarme tu amor, y ¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta? Marimo inconsciente.

-Cállate cocinero estirado.

-¿A quién llamas estirado?

-Te quiero, siempre te he querido. -Dijo sin mirar al rubio-Desde la primera vez que te vi en el Baratie.

Con esa frase consiguió callar al cocinero, quien con una sonrisa volvió a besar los labios de Zoro, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y ambos quedaron en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente:

-¡Mina! Por fin os encontré!

-¿Chopper?

-Hai! Soy yo. ¡Qué alegría veros!... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

El pequeño y dulce Chopper salió de detrás de un árbol, mirando extrañado a sus dos nakamas, abrazados y completamente desnudos.

Sanji se sonrojó al momento, intentando taparse y separándose del marimo.

-Estábamos teniendo sexo.-Afirmó sin tapujo alguno el peliverde.

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?, ¿TU QUIERES TRAUMARLO?

-¿Qué es sexo?-Preguntó inocente, el renito.

-Cuando una persona introduce su…-Se dispuso a explicar Zoro.

-Cállate marimoooo-Cortó el cocinero. Mientras intentaba darle una patada, pero no recordaba que su pie, no pasaba por un buen momento.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿Tu tobillo está roto? Y ¿Por qué están desnudos?-Insistió, ahora preocupado Chopper.

-Verás es que…caímos a un río…y ya sabes que no es nada bueno estar de noche con la ropa mojada…y yo empecé a tener fiebre, por lo de mi pie… y por eso dormimos juntos, para bajar…la fiebre…y eso…

-Hicisteis bien, la piel humana transmite mucha energía térmica. Regresemos al barco, todos están esperando, y te curaré ese tobillo-Concluyó el animal, adoptando su forma "humana" y cargando a Sanji en su espalda, donde el rubio aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a Zoro, que sonrió en silencio.

Por fin llegaron al Sunny, un rato después.

-Mina! ¡Ya están aquí!-Gritó Chopper al llegar.

-Menos mal…si llegáis a tardar un poco más habría ido a rescataros con mis 100000 tropas como en la batalla de…-Contaba Usopp. (En realidad siguió hablando, pero nadie le hizo caso.)

-Shishishi...Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii comiiiiiiiidaaaaaa!-Gritaba Luffy.

-Callaros todos pesados, que sois unos pesados- Contestó Nami.

-Ne, Cocinero-san, ¿Podrías contarnos que pasó durante la huida exactamente?-Preguntó Robin, curiosa.

Chopper, emocionado se adelantó y comenzó a contar su versión de los hechos.

-Menos mal que Zoro estaba allí para darle calor…-Concluyó.

-¿?...-los tripulantes de los Mugiwara se miraron unos a otros incrédulos, sin saber cómo procesar esa información, mientras Sanji, rojo como un tomate, no podía mirar más que al suelo y Zoro actuaba como si nada.

Nami fue la primera en reaccionar, quien fue enfureciéndose lentamente hasta explotar y empezar a perseguir a Zoro.

-NOSOTROS AQUÍ, TEMIENDO POR VUESTRAS VIDAS MIENTRAS QUE VOSOTROS OS PEGAIS EL LOTE EN CUALQUIER ESQUINA ¿NO? ¿SABEIS CUANTO CUESTA AMARRAR AQUÍ UN DÍA MÁS EL BARCO?

Aunque resultara extraño, Zoro Roronoa cargando a Sanji a lo recién casado, se apresuraban huyendo del Sunny como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no era para menos, todos sabemos que los ilustres tripulantes de los sombrero de paja no le tenían miedo a nada, pero luchar contra aquel enemigos no tenía otro nombre: Suicidio.

Nami corría tras ellos, más enfadada que nunca, y, todo el mundo sabe, que no existe mayor peligro en el mundo que haberle hecho pagar algo a Nami.

*Chics, si algún día os hacéis un esguince de tobillo no lo masajeéis enseguida (ni aunque Zoro se ofrezca XD) mantenerlo quieto y con frio durante los primeros días, los masajes están bien pero más adelante. XD *(Por propia experiencia duelen mucho)

Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo, me interesa mucho mejorar mi forma de escribir, pero se me hace difícil ser objetiva conmigo misma, así que por favor dejar vuestras críticas. Agradeceré todo tipo de rewiews y prometo contestar.


End file.
